


jo-ha-kyū

by pudgypanda



Series: satoru [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Fight, First Time Together, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but neither are virgins, soft dom Sasuke, thank god we finally got to the good boink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudgypanda/pseuds/pudgypanda
Summary: jo-ha-kyū: beginning, break, rapid - the pace at which all things should slowly start, build to a crescendo, and finally come to fruition___Sasuke might not understand at first why Sakura's so furious with him, but even then, she leaves him no room to doubt where her loyalties lie. But after a glimpse of her perspective, what else is there to do but return that devotion a hundredfold?





	jo-ha-kyū

The first time he sees her truly upset with him, he does not quite understand why she is trembling with fury.

They had just infiltrated an old base of Obito’s, led to it by backtracking Black Zetsu’s trail, and immediately found themselves ambushed by a band of missing-nin bounty hunters, anticipating that the one remaining Uchiha would inevitably be drawn to the spot. They had been hoping to sell his eyes for profit.

Sasuke lands next to her amongst the carnage, Sharingan still active as he scans her up and down, searching for injury. To his relief, he finds none. But she is glaring up at him with an only-just contained rage that he cannot recall seeing since the war.

“This is what I can’t _stand_ about you, Sasuke,” she bites out. “You think there’s something that _must_ be done-”

“The threat was obvious, Sakura. That base had relevant info to-”

“And that meant that any trap or risk was worth it? We couldn’t find a different way to get that intel?”

Sasuke shakes his head, losing his patience. “Kakashi needed to know about the duration of Obito’s relationship with Black Zetzu!” he snaps.

“And there wasn’t time to consider that you _rushing in alone was not the best option to do that?_ ”

The venom in her words is enough to finally give him pause.

She rounds on him, furious even as she reflexively begins to heal his superficial cuts. _Don’t waste your chakra,_ he thinks, but she is seething now and he has no window to tell her. “I _knew_ the entrance to any base Obito built would _never_ have been so apparent, and by the time I turned around you were already fifty feet inside the base and Raikiri-deep in ten attackers!”

“I could have handl-”

“ ** _I know you could have handled it, but we shouldn’t have had to!_** ”

_We._

Sakura’s voice echoes through the dim light in the stone caves. Belatedly, Sasuke realizes the heart of her anger. He never thought such a possibility could exist for him again, and so the concept strikes him as though it is a physical force. 

He has grown too accustomed to being on his own, and forgotten how to work as part of…a team, alongside someone who can see things he cannot, Sharingan be damned.

His face probably betrays all of what he is thinking, no matter how stoic he tries to be. He opens and closes his mouth several times, trying to find the words to convey _I’m sorry_ and _You’re right_ and _I should have considered_ all at the same time.

But Sakura is done waiting for him to appropriately verbalize his remorse. Short of actually throwing up her hands, she fists them into his cloak and draws him down to her before crushing her lips against his.

Sasuke’s brain short circuits.

He thought that after three months of being on the road together, he could read her movements, have some inkling of her inclinations. And as far as first kisses go, he had not thought through specifics yet, but he sure as hell had not imagined it like this.

But here she was, surprising him yet again. So all he can do is cradle her head in his hand and her heart in his heart and press his mouth back against hers, the water dripping from the damp cave ceiling chilling them both. And he kisses her, by way of apology, but perhaps by way of something more too.

—

The stone caves by the seaside prove to be the only natural shelter for miles, and with a storm threatening on the horizon, the only choice is to hunker down - at least until the bad weather passes.

Sakura gets to work making a stone circle near the mouth of the driest cave they could find, so Sasuke heads off to find kindling and the driest timber he can manage. He gathers as much as possible, knowing that the deluge will dampen anything they will be able to get ahold of for days after this. When he returns, she has already butchered the rabbit they caught earlier in the day, and as she arranges the firewood he supplies, he surveys their temporary arrangement.

The cave is barely tall enough for Sakura to stand in comfortably, and Sasuke has to hunch in order to keep from scraping the ceiling. There is none of the unpleasant musty dampness of the other caves set into the cliffside, though, and so it is definitely their best option. It is deep enough that there is no chance even a driving rain could penetrate to the rear of it, but not so deep to raise concerns that there might be other, decidedly non-human residents within. The mouth widens considerably, and aside from a small rocky ledge several feet below, the entrance drops off for at least a hundred feet in a steep cliff. The location is strategically ideal if they are to spend several days here. They will be well defended from the elements and enemies alike.

Thunder is rumbling in the distance by the time they have finished eating, and although it is still technically early in the day, they unroll their bedding because it is clear they will not be going anywhere anytime soon. The remains of the fire still smolder with a pleasant warmth near the mouth of the cave despite the wind, so they bed down slightly closer to the entrance.

They have not had much time to rest, and so this change in the elements is not entirely unwelcome. But with idle time comes observations that Sasuke finds himself completely unprepared for.

As he dusts off his own bedding, he catches sight of Sakura, turned away from him on her hands and knees, picking stray twigs out of her bedroll. The darkening skies outside leave the embers as the main source of light, and the orange glow gleams off the curve of her shorts-clad hip as she rocks back slightly to examine a hole forming in the pillow.

Sasuke swallows, and thinks of the violent press of her mouth on his earlier in the day.

He watches as she gets up and moves toward the mouth of the cave, casting her eyes over the increasingly-turbulent sea, and follows suit as she dangles her legs out over the edge of the cave entrance.

Sakura sighs as a gust ruffles her hair. “I had always loved the ocean,” she says idly. “It was my favorite part about the Land of Waves when we went there. I remember standing atop a cliff like this and feeling the breeze whip around my legs, and imagining how the seabirds must feel soaring on the current.”

Sakura shifts, and Sasuke listens, momentarily entranced. “I always thought of that time in the years after you left - we were just kids, but that mission was the first time I felt like you really let us in, if only a bit - me, Naruto, and Kakashi-senpai too.” Her mouth twists. “But inevitably, I remember the part where I thought we had lost you.”

The air in Sasuke’s chest stills.

“I remember feeling so hopeless and useless,” Sakura muses, almost more to herself than to him. “You had done all that you could and I thought you had given your life at that point, and all I could do was cry about it. That moment…” One finger absentmindedly drifts to the tiny pendant resting in the hollow between her collarbones. “That moment was the first time I can ever remember feeling so helpless, and when I think back, I think that was the moment from which I first started to aspire towards something more for myself.” Her green eyes sparkle with resolve and sadness all at the same time.

“I knew that I’d do anything to get stronger if it meant having some kind of power to protect you and Naruto. I couldn’t have known I’d lose you again so soon, but I already knew that I could never just stand by again, not able to do anything, ever again. Not when I love you so much.”

She says it so plainly, without reservation, that the vice around Sasuke’s heart clamps painfully. She says it as though as though it is as true as the flow of chakra through their bodies, as obvious as the sun rising in the east and setting in the west. As though it is an unerring, unfailing law of the universe.

He realizes that in her universe, it is.

“Sakura.”

She startles out of her reverie, turning to face him as though she had forgotten he was there at all. The telltale pattering above their heads signals the start of the rain, and a stray drop collides with her cheek and runs down her face, rolling down her neck, dipping into the curve at the hollow of her throat.

Sasuke looks at her, wracking his mind for words, but they all fail him, inadequate for the moment, this woman, before him.

He had always been more adept at action than speech. He brings his fingers to her chin to tilt her face up to his, and seals his lips to hers.

He feels her turn her head to better slot her mouth against his, and as they pull apart, he rests their foreheads together, looking at her through their eyelashes where they brush. Her eyes are closed, and she almost hums in her contentedness. The sound fills Sasuke with a feeling that he is sure will split him open where he sits.

Sakura has loved him all this time, and he aches with the knowledge of it.

She pushes forward to kiss him again, and it pulls all the breath from his lungs and lights a fire within him that he had not known existed. He is unsure whether the sudden change in the air is due to the thunderstorm now well underway or something else, but then Sakura’s arms are around his neck and he is turning to face her properly and his mind goes blank.

He tugs her against him as best he can, but each of them still has one leg hooked over the mouth of the cave, and his other knee brushes her shin. Their kisses deepen, and Sasuke chases Sakura’s mouth before making a noise of frustration at the distance their half-crossed legs force between them.

Sakura is reluctant when he stands to retreat, but follows when he takes ahold of her hand and brings her deeper into the cave, where their bedrolls promise something softer than the hard stone of the cave. He stops to kiss her again, trailing them down the side of her neck and relishing the soft noise of satisfaction she makes, before he almost hits his head on the low ceiling. Cursing inwardly, he decides the best course of action is if they just lay down as quickly as possible, and so he bears her down into the bedrolls as she arches up against him.

He follows the neckline of her collar with his lips before she reaches up and unclasps the knots at the top and side, allowing him to pull it open and reveal the smooth expanse of skin beneath, interrupted only by her breast bindings. He wastes no time in setting his tongue free to wander this new terrain, eliciting a moan from Sakura that has his pants suddenly feeling oppressively tight. Her own hands scrabble at the black fabric of his tunic, and he rocks back onto his hips to allow her to pull it up and over his head. He hisses as her hands trace back down his bare chest and lower, his abdomen flexing involuntarily at the touch. He searches for the knot on her bindings as she lifts her back up off the ground, and he loosens them enough to push them down to her waist and free her nipples to the air. They are already hard as he laves over them with his tongue and Sakura cannot bite back the sound of her pleasure as he first caresses, then palms her other breast with his hand. She pulls him flush to her, skin to skin, and he feels the jolt it sends through both of them.

He groans, rocking his hips involuntarily into her, and she brings her legs up to bracket him in. He does not miss the sharp inhale she breathes in at the pressure between them, so he props himself up on his stump in spite of the soreness it causes so his right hand can dance down her body and come to rest between her legs. Her legs fall open eagerly and he palms her through her black shorts, feeling how much of her arousal has already seeped through fabric as she sighs and fists her fingers into his hair, pulling deliciously at it. He covers her mouth with his own again, swallowing her noises of impatience as he teases her through the increasingly-soaked barrier between them.

Sakura’s right hand drops to clutch at his back as his fingertips continue ghosting over her clothed sex, but her left strays down his abdomen until she reaches into his pants, grasping hold of his rigid cock through his underwear. Sasuke did not think it was possible for him to grow harder but her touch has him solid as a rock. He can feel her slowly exploring the full size of him and he groans shamelessly as she skims the head with her thumb. Then her fingers drift lower, and she toys with him just before she drags back up the length of his shaft.

He knows in that instant that she will ruin him, and he will love every second of his own demise.

He finally peels her black shorts off and discovers that she is not wearing anything underneath them. He is equal parts surprised and turned on, blowing out a pent-up breath and watching her smirk up at him knowingly, and he feels his length throb in the confines of his underwear. She is glistening, a bead of slick escaping from her before rolling down into the bedroll. Sasuke only needs to rub his fingers along her outer lips once and then both his middle and ring finger are immediately ready to sink inside her. Her reaction is nothing short of beautiful - her lips part with something between a whine and a moan high in her throat, and she plants her feet against the ground unthinkingly to buck into his hand. He slowly crooks his fingers upward and watches her writhe, beautiful and crazed beneath him, her eyes roving over his face as he pumps in and out of her. He mourns the loss of his left hand, wanting nothing more than to add what he instinctively knows she needs, the circling pressure over the little round nub peeking out of her folds. 

He withdraws his fingers briefly to kick off his own pants and undershorts and he watches Sakura eye his cock as it bounces with the movement. But hard as he is, he wants to just enjoy her a little longer. She deserves this and so much more, he thinks, but where the words die in his throat, he redoubles his efforts to show her with his hand, his lips, his tongue.

He plunges back inside her with three fingers and her whole body is wound so taught he thinks she might break. He keeps his eyes on her face, wrecked with pleasure, as he bends low over her and he sees the exact moment when she reads his intentions. Her eyebrows arch with the realization moments before his mouth closes over her clit, and then she is coming with an aborted cry of his name, cut off by the upward surge of her breasts as she arches off the ground.

He combs his fingers within her, drawing out her climax, before he pulls them out, knowing she is likely overstimulated and needs to catch her breath. He watches the rise and fall of her chest as she comes down from the high, and sees the flush of her face as he brings his dripping fingers to his lips and sucks them clean. She bites down hard on her lip as he pulls them out of his mouth and then leans over to kiss her deeply. “Sasuke,” she breathes. She takes advantage of his position to grab ahold of his stiff cock, slowly pumping it once, twice.

He moans appreciatively, and the corner of his lip twitches upward as he sucks on the lobe of her ear. “You taste so fucking good, Sakura.”

She can only respond with a filthy, drawn out pant before his mouth is traveling downwards again, lips and tongue lazily tracking down her breasts, her navel, then in the crook of her thigh. He presses a kiss to the flushed flesh there before teasing the tip of his tongue across the mound of soft pink curls as Sakura sighs happily, the whole world falling away.

He sits up and pulls her hips into his lap in one sudden, fluid motion that takes the breath out of her. And then he is lifting her to his mouth, and he is deep in her folds, the heat of his tongue everywhere at once, his face smeared with her. Sakura nearly screams from the pleasure, and he concentrates on more rhythmic pulsations of his tongue against her clit. He feels her breaths grow shallow, and his name rolls off her tongue before her toes are curling into the skin of his back. She trembles with the force of coming again so soon and he licks her through it, feeling her thighs quiver against the sides of his face.

“Sasuke-kun,” she gasps, stopping him in his tracks. “I can’t - I need you. I want you.”

He sets her hips down and brings his face back up to hers, asking wordlessly for confirmation of what she wants. She fixes him with bright green eyes, catching her breath enough to whisper, “Can’t wait any longer - need you inside me. Please,” she adds, breasts heaving as she exhales.

Truthfully, Sasuke could not wait any longer if he tried anyway, and especially not after hearing a request like that from her lips. He leans over her, kisses her once, twice. He rests his forehead against hers for a moment. Then with trembling fingers, he guides himself to her entrance, absolutely dripping from her first two orgasms, and sinks deep into her.

The noise they make together at that moment is the sweetest sound Sasuke thinks he has ever heard. Almost instantly, Sakura’s legs are wrapping around him, urging him _deeper, deeper_. He grinds down into her and she keens, pushing involuntarily up against him, feeling his cock drag across her innermost depths. He pulls almost completely out before he slams back into her, and her head lolls at the feeling of him, thick and hot within her. He leans over her, tongue dragging up her neck, braced upon his right arm as he slowly starts rolling out a heavenly rhythm, drawing shaky breaths from Sakura with every movement. He pushes up the bedroll with each thrust, hears the wetness of their bodies moving together, and everything is so right, so overwhelming - and she must feel it too, because he sees the tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Sasuke slows, but Sakura hastens his pace with a roll of her own hips, causing Sasuke to inhale sharply. He kisses the tears off her face as they fall faster, pounding into her relentlessly. He is not going to last like this, and he knows it - he wants her too badly, has wanted her for so long even if he would not admit it, and she feels so good, too good. But he is desperate to bring her with him one last time and so he sits up, freeing up his hand so that he can massage her clit again, rubbing little circles in time with his thrusts.

Sakura is nearly wailing now, his name a mantra he will never tire of hearing her repeat. He is lost in her, and he makes love to her like she is too precious for him because she is, like she is the imperfect salvation that awaits him at the end of twenty years of life lived wrong.

Through the haze in his mind, he feels her legs stiffen around him, hears her come a third time. He tries to still himself so he can ask a question he knows he should but she’s still moving beneath him, meeting him with each movement and he groans again, unable to do anything else but continue burying himself to the hilt inside her. She knows what he intends, so she stutters it out through her teeth between each thrust.

“Come. In. Side. Me.”

There’s nothing more he needs to hear, and he surges forward into her, feeling himself break apart deep within her. He strokes through her once, twice more as she wraps her legs even tighter around his waist with a pleased, nearly feline noise at the sensation of his undoing.

There is a beat where the only sound is the long-forgotten storm, turned now into a docile rain, and their own panting as they recover from the high. Sakura reaches up to cup his face, and unthinkingly, he turns his head to kiss her palm. The smile she gives him is nothing short of breathtaking.

He pulls out of her, feeling all the pent up fluid rushing from her in an instant, so he grabs his cloak to help her clean up a bit. Limp and boneless, she can barely thank him for his considerate attention before she is tugging on him to lie down next to her, and so he opens his arms, cushioning her head on his stump.

Staring down at Sakura tucked up against his side already asleep, he feels drowsiness tugging at him too. But the feeling welling within refuses to subside, and for the first time in his life, Sasuke thinks that he must give voice to it, or the inferno inside him will consume him whole.

He cranes forward to plant a kiss on the tip of her nose, and whispers almost conspiratorially, “I love you.”

Perhaps she is not quite so asleep yet because he catches the faintest flicker of a smile playing across her lips, before he too drifts off, into the soundest, dreamless sleep he can ever remember.

**Author's Note:**

> At long, long last, our dearest Sakura finally gets the D she's been waiting for and the first of the infinite orgasms that girl deserves as reparation. Confirmed headcanon: Sasuke is inexplicably good at eating pussy.
> 
> I like to think that even with their fledgling physical affection, Sasuke is too preoccupied with overthinking and overanalyzing her level of comfort with him to really initiate anything. And the idiot hasn't gotten good enough with words yet to just. You know. Ask. (Something something enthusiastic and affirmative consent buddy, get with the program.) And Sakura isn't yet at a point where she can feel that vulnerable with him - not that she has hang-ups about intimacy. In my headcanon, this girl does not just sit around and wait for Sasuke with silly notions of purity, not in the least because she wasn't about to pin all her hopes and dreams on a man she couldn't be sure would come back. Just because she never quite stopped loving him doesn't mean she didn't try...or enjoy herself, and she's perfectly secure and comfortable with her own body and sexuality, thanks. No, it's that this is a man who has hurt her, and she's not sure she's ready to fall into a deeper attachment with him.
> 
> So it takes a moment of real danger and the rush of adrenaline that comes with it to knock them both - but especially Sakura - out of that block. The suddenly tangible threat of losing him just at the start of their time together pushes her forcefully out of her stasis. And uh, onto Sasuke's dick.
> 
> The author regrets nothing.
> 
> Love,  
> pudge


End file.
